


【GuP】【エリまほ】西住真穗沉默不語

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2017.03.13發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）冬天的分手的エリまほ的故事





	【GuP】【エリまほ】西住真穗沉默不語

　　真穗醒來的時候床的另一側已經空了，頭髮被壓得亂七八糟，用手指順了幾下還是回天乏術，便兩三秒將自己脫了乾淨走進浴室，蓮蓬頭出來的水都是冰的，針刺一樣打在身上。冬天的早晨再加上冰水，對許多人而言可稱酷刑，她不介意，也沒等到水溫上升便速速淋浴完畢。  
　　杜斯妥也夫斯基的《附魔者》被放在坐墊上，真穗撿起那俄國人的書，將其攤開，順勢取出夾在書頁間的紙卡，想必已經作為書籤有很長一段時間，紙卡特別舊，邊緣起了毛，艾莉卡整整齊齊抄寫上去的句子亦被磨損得嚴重：  
　　『人之所以不幸是因為不明白自己是幸福的，僅只這個原因！這就是一切、一切！誰要是明白了這一點，就能在此時此刻變得幸福起來。』  
　　她捏著卡片唸了一遍，又唸一遍，然後把它夾回去。坐到書桌前，用左手把書本攤開，一邊吹頭髮，由於實在難以翻閱，頭髮還沒半乾她便放棄了，視線轉向沒有闔上的筆記型電腦，螢幕上幾個網頁都是貓狗的影片，她看完其中一支：是一個主人在浴室裡假裝溺水哀號，引來緊張的忠犬在門外吠叫。她感嘆完大部分人類的無事生非，而後沒有再分心地吹乾頭髮。  
　　燙畢筆挺的戰車服掛在熨馬上，真穗沒有立刻套上，她穿著背心將地板與桌邊簡單清掃了一遍，又最後一次看過收拾好的行李之後，才把手洗乾淨，套上那深沉的紅與厚重的黑。

　　西住真穗踏進禮堂，典型的黑森峰的禮堂，只有白色的日光燈，堪用而無任何多餘功能，即便是感性的場合，哪怕是單純為了有趣，她們從來不做沒有實質用處的改變──對於黑森峰的學生來說，堪用就已代表足夠。所有人都是黑紅色的戰車服，稀奇的是，那是比制服的日耳曼灰還要熱烈許多的顏色。學生們垂手站立，動作整齊地為她的前進讓出一條通道，地上的絨毯顯露出來，雖然還是低調的顏色，卻添了些華貴的氣氛。像風吹開了天堂的門，有服侍神的天使侍立兩側，祂們垂著手、低著頭，脊椎骨上插著三對翅膀，一對遮住腳──因為雙足踩踏地面，是汙穢之物，不能入神的眼；一對遮住眼睛──因為神需要被敬畏、不可直視；一對則用來飛翔。  
　　艾莉卡站在講台旁邊等她，她的副隊長，制服燙得筆挺的，她的副隊長。經過她身邊時真穗多看了她兩眼，不知道艾莉卡今天是不是又看了那本書，內容好像是跟俄羅斯的革命有關，她只聽艾莉卡說過。她只記得艾莉卡說過的，聖經裡有個故事，大意是有一個人身上附了鬼、發瘋了，耶穌就責備鬼，鬼從人身上逃出來轉而附到了一群豬的身上，豬群立刻著了魔似的衝下了懸崖，摔死了，養豬的人恐懼極了，走出來看到原本那個發瘋的人，此時穿著乾淨的白衣服，安詳地坐在耶穌面前。而在那本書裡，就有個角色，在臨終之際感嘆道，他們這些人，就像那群衝下懸崖的豬一樣，最終都要為了俄羅斯的純潔死去。  
　　她站上講台，又看了看艾莉卡，那人看起來很正常，真穗卻一下失去對「正常」這個概念的判斷基準，她打開預先準備好的講稿，開始宣讀，聲音迴盪在禮堂內，因為週圍太過安靜的緣故，聽起來有些寂寞。

　　「謝謝妳們，我走了，祝妳們好運。」  
　　她的致詞平直樸實但剛毅堅定，又簡潔有力，最後一句尤其如此。她環視台下，跟每次宣讀事項一模一樣的場景，她的說話總是處理得井井有條而且滴水不漏，自然是不需要再加討論，她跟隊員間的言辭交流向來如此，並不是刻意的單向溝通，而是覺得沒有必要，那比較像是一種默契，既然她們都讚成剃刀理論：把多餘的東西統統砍掉。  
　　她把講稿折起來，眾人理所當然以為致詞已經結束，便鼓起掌來，她抬手制止，她們就一下子手足無措起來，她往旁邊一瞥，瞧見艾莉卡用力閉上眼睛的瞬間。

　　　　＊

　　西住美穗總是令她氣惱，那個人，像個詩人一樣欲言又止，話講得不清不楚，那是艾莉卡最厭惡的。  
　　她帶著崇敬和自傲穿上黑森峰制服，然而那個人卻純白無瑕，儘管血統與才能都貨真價實，她只是一隻有著靈動雙眼的、善良的、聰明的、怕生的小鳥兒。鳥就到窗外去飛，艾莉卡想，她不只一次那麼想，厭煩地鬱悶地想，然而小鳥真的飛走之後，她沉默了。  
　　艾莉卡坐在戰車車庫的最深處，那輛有著奧托．卡利烏斯番號的虎式一型戰車被墨綠色帆布覆蓋，明明是帆布，她卻覺得更像拿來覆棺的綢緞，有一種出殯的氣氛。她靠著牆壁，發覺到一絲懈怠，覺得顏面全無，而這些德國戰車，戰爭界的王者，居然就這樣毫無用武之地一般地在這裡陪伴著自己。  
　　她看著戰車想，那個人就像是奧托．卡利烏斯，她從沒想過會在現實中遇到一個奧托．卡利烏斯……不，她曾經想過，但她以為那會是西住真穗。  
　　她為此事感到尷尬而憤怒。

　　她的隊長走進車庫，開了燈。她沒想到這個時間還會有人留在學校，更沒有想到會是眼前這個人。  
　　真穗拿著手機，已經換下制服了，防水材質的風衣外套上水珠滾落。她知道外頭下雨了，想起終結的那一天，大家都淋濕了，雨水打在制服布料上漸漸滲透，而她們仍像一根根營釘紮在地上。自己則是在衝破水面的那一刻嗅到濃重的泥濘氣味，她被拉上岸，她嗆咳著，衣服頭髮襪子靴子裡全是水，河水的腥味直至今日揮之不去，不止的暴雨令睜開眼睛變成艱難的任務，當時只有名喚西住的那兩人如同沒有眼皮似地，在一片晦暗中睜著分外明亮的眼睛，在一片譁然無措間無言對視。  
　　真穗提著塑膠袋走過來，說：「我寄了郵件給妳，但是妳好像沒看見。」  
　　艾莉卡趕忙跳起來四下尋找，最後發現手機被壓在書包底下，她拾起來，真穗卻抓住她的手腕。  
　　「可以的話，把它刪除吧。」  
　　「咦……？」  
　　「妳知道我不太會用手機打字。」  
　　艾莉卡依言刪去了郵件，她知道自己猶豫的神情盡入對方眼底，然而那又有什麼好在意的呢，既然隊長都已經找到這種地方來了。  
　　塑膠袋裡裝著從超市買來的絞肉，她們用真穗宿舍裡的便攜式瓦斯爐和平底鍋來煎手作的漢堡排，末了真穗在窄小的水槽刷洗鍋子，她則在拆下瓦斯罐、將爐子歸位之後，開始擦桌子。一會兒，真穗走出來，站在她身後看著她，手上的鍋子滴滴答答，地板上積了一圈水痕。

　　她的隊長從來不咬她，就像從來不問她為什麼哭，只是安安靜靜舔過她的後頸，指尖涼涼地擦過皮膚。那是因為那個人實在無法那麼粗魯的吧，艾莉卡一邊想，一邊咬著枕頭哭出來。  
　　她哭著說，說我把氣撒在她身上，那已經不是潑出去的水而是潑出去的油漆了，那變成我的一部分，永遠的紋身。  
　　她沮喪地對真穗說，說已經沒有辦法了，這些就是永永遠遠地跟著我，甚至要占據我，等有朝一日變成我的全部。  
　　從此以後只有困獸之鬥。  
　　真穗伸手把她的臉扳過來對著自己，艾莉卡知道她的隊長是不說話的，就趕緊睜開眼睛，隊長看著她，她該有多麼珍惜，每一下撫觸，每一口吐息，每一個眼神，每個早晨夜晚，每一滴血。而最後她終於明白了，不論她有多麼珍惜、不論身軀與身軀之間如何擁抱，都是不夠的。  
　　都沒有用。  
　　──隊長一定從一開始就明白的。  
　　「我來幫艾莉卡擦乾淨吧。」結束後過了很久很久，真穗才說。那時房間裡安靜得好像能夠聽見海浪聲。

　　隔天一早艾莉卡把自己泡進蓄滿冰水的浴缸裡──如同之後的每一天她所做的那樣。真穗正好把一件條紋上衣掛在浴室裡，她一面發著抖一面數，深茶色、紅色、鵝黃色、粉茶色…然後又是深茶色。她將手伸出水面，甚至連外面的空氣都讓她感覺到溫暖，她伸手用力把自己的頭按進水裡，因為她的隊長不會這麼做，她只好自己做了。  
　　好冷。從來沒有發出聲音，從來沒有掙扎，她知道她的隊長是不會說話的。  
　　穿好衣服並妥善整理好之後，她出來，見到真穗坐在門邊低著頭，她走過去看她在做什麼，原來是正用鐵片清理靴底。  
　　「都沾上泥巴了。」對方解釋。  
　　艾莉卡點點頭，過了一晚之後硬掉的泥巴似乎只能硬摳出來，她看看時鐘，覺得或許該去為兩人準備一點早餐，隊長看來還要忙碌一段時間。可在她把杯子盤子端上矮桌之後，真穗就停下手上的動作走了過來。  
　　「……清乾淨了嗎？」  
　　真穗搖搖頭，端起馬克杯喝了一口，看著窗外「想說今天還是會弄髒的吧。」  
　　──我們都是豬，各自為各自的思想奔下懸崖。

　　然而詩人的小船即使載滿了石頭也不會沉重，西住美穗隨風而去，她回頭看，海浪撲在學園艦龐大的艦身又瞬間就跌回去，數里遠的城市燈火通明，西住真穗沉默不語。  
　　她沉默不語，艾莉卡想那一定是真正強悍的人才被允許的不卑不亢。

　　從砲塔頂端探出頭時，她看見真穗爬了出來，站在虎式的車頂上看著遠方，今天風特別強，頭髮跟手上的地圖都顫動著。  
　　她彷彿看見她的隊長從樓梯上摔下來，摔破了頭，血濺了兩三公尺遠；彷彿看見她的隊長懷抱大石而沉，手腕被鐵鍊束縛，緩緩地沉下去了，髮絲就水流飄湧。

　　　　＊

　　「我最後的不情之請，是想請妳們將黑森峰在我的帶領之下所失去的勝利，重新拿回來。」她看著台下一張張露出不妥神情的面孔，緩慢地說出口。  
　　「隊長……！」有人啞著聲音這麼說，真穗轉頭過去看她，那人便低下了頭，而後她們一個一個，也順著她的視線低下了頭。  
　　而她始終沉默不語，如同被質問真理為何的耶穌基督沉默不語，西住真橞沉默不語。  
　　所有人都低著頭，只有艾莉卡淺藍色不帶任何雜質的眼睛依然不放棄、依然大膽狂妄。不放棄是好的特質，她想，這是好的，是一個隊長需要的特質；然而她不確定，大膽狂妄是不是件好事，她認為自己已無資格評論。黑森峰下一任的隊長，不知脆弱為何物，不需要溫言軟語的安慰，不相信孤掌會難鳴，曾為敗北痛哭，而心之所向依然輝煌。  
　　依然輝煌，真穗看著她，那真是一雙漂亮的眼睛，雖然自己時常會忘了這件事。

　　她不否認自己在等待。  
　　真穗在等待艾莉卡的哭訴、質問，她最害怕弄哭美穗，但是艾莉卡的話……總而言之她沒有，在朗讀完就任的誓詞之後，艾莉卡向下環視整個禮堂，整室鴉雀無聲，將她步下台階的腳步聲襯托得響亮無比，她回到自己身邊噤了聲，直到現在，她要送自己離艦的現在。  
　　「妳只要送我到學校門口就好。」  
　　艾莉卡點點頭，示意自己知道了。她安靜地陪在自己身邊走著，做得很好，就像她安靜地守護這段情愛關係如同悉心照料花園一般，她已經做得很好了。  
　　真穗一步跨出校門，艾莉卡則停下腳步留在了校門裏側。  
　　「只要再控制一下妳的脾氣，妳要明白除了單純的力量以外還有很重要的東西。」  
　　「我明白，隊長。」  
　　「…是嗎？」  
　　「……我會努力去明白。」  
　　「……那麼，真心話呢？」  
　　「……她們一點也不原諒我不嫉妒她們的溫和善良的樣子。」  
　　真穗用令人幾乎察覺不到的幅度勾了勾嘴角。  
　　「──當然會努力去明白也是真心話。」艾莉卡趕緊補充，向著她微微低下了頭。  
　　真穗點點頭，背過身去，看著彷彿無窮盡延伸下去的馬路，天空是灰的，還未開始降雪，她深吸一口氣，寒冷佔領胸腔。  
　　「艾莉卡，美穗不是小鳥，我才是小鳥。」  
　　如果說真有什麼話語能引出對方的眼淚，那想必就是這一句了。  
　　「妳好溫柔，謝謝妳。」謝謝妳，艾莉卡，謝謝，流水不歇，但我要的是酒。抱歉，艾莉卡，果然我，我還是……  
　　她聽著身後隱隱傳來的哽咽閉上了眼睛。  
　　「…妳明明可以選任何人的，卻選了我。」艾莉卡鼻音很重地說。  
　　「……不要試探我。」  
　　儘管沒有親眼看見，真穗知道艾莉卡縮了縮肩膀。而後她又擦了擦眼睛，或是粗魯的抹了抹鼻頭，帶著彷彿自初見以來就消失無蹤的那股執拗，她大概任憑眼淚兀自墜落，續道：  
　　「…妳沒有如妳所說的愛我，而我也知道妳正想盡快離開我。」  
　　「只進不退。」只進不退這四個字也是她在西住流的路上撿來的「……而且我確實從來沒說過，愛妳這件事。」  
　　「…我知道！我…我是指，表現出來的那樣……」  
　　「……不是所有人都能像美穗那樣堅定。」我就不能。  
　　艾莉卡沉默了一陣，輕輕地說：「我很喜歡隊長。」  
　　「謝謝妳。」  
　　「第三學期都還沒一半，妳就要離開了…」  
　　「…是啊，在妳的生日之前。」  
　　「……如果、如果真的能重來一遍，難道我得自欺欺人地說我會可愛一點，好留妳在──」  
　　「──好了，艾莉卡。」  
　　「……我，終將會像杜斯妥也夫斯基的書……不，應該是聖經，裡頭，那群衝下懸崖的豬一樣。」  
　　「不，」真穗忍住沒有回頭去看她「妳不是……因為我要送妳一件白衣服。」  
　　「……為什麼？美穗也這樣說，這樣不就是愛情故事了嗎？」她的聲音又輕，又小心翼翼。  
　　沒有讓艾莉卡看到表情，她們就這樣立於寒風之中，艾莉卡在她身後靜靜地站了好一會兒，最後帶著感情說：  
　　「好，隊長，好。」

　　她點頭，邁開腳步，依舊沉默不語，依舊沒有回頭。

 

─────────  
※《附魔者》（Бесы、Demons、The Possessed），杜斯妥也夫斯基作，又譯《群魔》。艾莉卡抄的那段話出自此書，後來亦成為杜斯妥也夫斯基的名言。  
※奧托．卡利烏斯：Otto Carius，二戰德國戰車指揮官，戰車番號是217，美穗在黑森峰時期乘坐的虎I砲塔編號由來。  
※試探：不要試探你的神。  
※第三學期：日本的第三學期在1月中旬至3月下旬，畢業典禮在3月舉行。


End file.
